When Fire meets Water
by KailJoy
Summary: After she returns,Chihiro starts to change.In a fire, she is thought to have died.Haku finds his river and goes for her,only to find her house gone.He turns cold and and few years later,when he returns to the bathhouse,he has a supirse. CxH
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened after Chihiro had gone to the Spirit World.

Her parents had noticed that she seemed different since they went through the tunnel. She seemed more strong and outgoing. They didn't remember anything about the Spirit World. They just thought that they were gone for a few hours.

Chihiro never forgot about what had happened. She had also noticed that something strange was happening to her but she didn't know what. On the day she turned fourteen, everything changed.

* * *

Chihiro had known about her new ability ever since they had gotten back from the Spirit World. She had been in their kitchen when it first happened.

She was getting some tea for her mother, who wasn't feeling so good.

"Be careful with the stove, alright?" Her mother called from the other room. "It might be out of use."

Chihiro turned back towards the door. "I'll be alright mom!" she called back. She reached out to turned on the burner. She did and the flames flew up. She gasped when one of them grew higher and went towards her hand.

But it didn't burn her. Instead, it started to wrap itself around her wrist.

She stared at it in amazement. "Wow." she breathed out.

"Is everything alright?" her mom called from the bedroom. "I can come help you…."

Chihiro cut her off. "Its alright mom! I'll get your tea for you!"

After that, she had practiced with it in secret. She figured that something from the Spirit World had changed her.

It was her fourteenth birthday. She had gotten up at dawn to watch the sunrise. She had always loved the sunrise. She guessed that it had something to do with the power over flames that she had.

A phone started to ring from downstairs.

She looked up from where she was sitting on the ground. She had some candles lit around her.

"Chihiro! Its Lee-Ann!" her father called up.

"Okay!" Chihiro called back. As she stood, the candles dimmed and went to out. She walked downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHI!!!" was yelled over the phone.

Lee-Ann's voice came over the phone. "Sorry Chi, they insisted."

Chihiro was laughing. "Its alright. I wish that I could have gone with you guys." she sadly said.

Lee-Ann sighed. "Sorry Chi. I wish that I could have invited you along but…."

"But your parents decided who could come and they thought that I was too weird." Chihiro finished.

"Chi don't get sad on your birthday!" they all called.

Lee-Ann was laughing again. "Yeah, what they said. Sorry Chi, but we gotta go."

"Alright. Bye everyone!" she said.

"BYE!!" they all yelled before hanging up.

Chihiro had a strange feeling in her stomach as she hung up. She walked back up to her room, the feeling getting worse.

Her father saw her coming. "Are you feeling alright?" he put his hand on her forehead.

She was holding her stomach and sweating. "I'm just gonna go and lay down."

He nodded. "Alright. Try to get some sleep." he kept on walking.

Chihiro went to her room and almost collapsed on the ground.

The candles relit and the flames flew up. They kept growing higher and higher.

Chihiro tried to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could barely breath.

The fire grew and soon, parts of the house caught on fire. It went downstairs and hit the stove. It blew up and her parents were caught in the blast. They didn't get out of the way in time.

_"CHIHIRO!"_

She searched for the voice.

_"Chihiro, its me! Granny! I'm using telepathy."_

_"GRANNY!"_ Chihiro cried out as the pain got worse.

_"Don't worry Chihiro! I can help you but you need to let me use your body as a medium!"_

Chihiro let her and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

Her body slummed over but still stood.

Zeniba looked around and sighed. This was too far along. She concentrated and Chihiro's body disappeared into the Spirit World.

It reappeared in Swamp Bottom, in front of Zeniba's house.

No face came out and picked her up. He carried her back inside, where Zeniba was waiting.

* * *

Haku had still been working for Yubaba, even though Chihiro had given his name back to him. He had made a deal with her. In exchange for his service, she would search to see if his river had really been destroyed. He was on his way upstairs since Yubaba had called him.

She sighed from her desk when he came in. "Haku. I have news."

Haku didn't let himself get too excited, just in case. "Yes?"

Yubaba turned to face him. "As of today, you no longer work here. I have found your river."

Words couldn't describe how happy Haku felt at that moment. He had a question but Yubaba beat him to it.

"I figured. Here is the location of your river and here is where Sen lives." she handed him a map.

He bowed. "Is there anything else?"

She smirked. "Don't forget about us here at the bathhouse. Go on. I can tell you want to see her."

He immediately ran out in search of Rin. He found her worker. "Rin!" he called when he got closer.

Everyone looked at him. "Want do you want Haku?" Rin said.

He hugged her and let go quickly.

Rin pushed him away from her. "What was that for?" she asked. It was then that she noticed the happy look on his face. "Haku, what's happening?" she asked.

He hadn't stopped smiling yet. "Yubaba found it." was all he said.

Everyone was confused. "Found what, Haku?" Rin asked.

Haku wasn't really listening. "I can also find her again."

Everyone wanted to know who and what he was talking about. Rin was the first to act. She slapped him, trying to bring him back down to earth. "Haku! We don't know what your talking about!"

He laughed, something no one had ever heard him do. "Yubaba found my river and she also found out where Sen is."

Rin was also elated. "Really?" she asked in amazement.

He nodded. "Want to see where Sen lives, Rin?"

Rin immediately agreed and they were off.

* * *

While Haku and Rin went on their way, Yubaba was talking with Zeniba.

Zeniba had called Yubaba.

"Yes?" Yubaba barked into the phone.

Zeniba sighed. "Sister, you need to try and be nicer."

"Zeniba." Yubaba said with annoyance. "What do you want? If its nothing of importance, then I'll hang up. I just lost my best worker so I'm not in a good mood." she spat out.

Zeniba raised an eyebrow. "You mean Haku?"

"Yeah. I found his river and he going to it. I even gave him the location of where Sen lives."

Zeniba started coughing.

Yubaba's eyes narrowed. "Zeniba, what do you know?" she said.

Zeniba sighed. "Can you still transport yourself?" she asked.

Yubaba hung up and easily took herself to Swamp Bottom. She pulled Zeniba's door open without knocking. "What's going on?" she loudly said.

Zeniba sighed. "Don't speak so loudly. Follow me."

No Face opened the door to the extra bedroom.

Yubaba glared at him. She hadn't forgotten what happened last time with him. She walked into the room and gasped.

An unconscious Chihiro was lying on the bed. She looked feverish.

Yubaba was stunned. She couldn't speak.

Zeniba came up behind her. "Sense her spirit. Sense deep." she instructed.

Yubaba did what she was told. Her spirit was strong, not like a…..humans! "It can't be…." it couldn't be true.

Zeniba nodded. "I sensed it when she came to me to help Haku."

Yubaba realized something. "You were the one who started her and the 'Granny' thing!"

Zeniba nodded. "She has fire and wind as her elements and the fire burned down her house. When Haku gets there, nothing will be left."

Yubaba felt sick.

Haku was in love with the girl and he would be heartbroken when he got to her home.

* * *

Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

Haku had sunk to the ground in the forest and she was standing over him.

Chihiro's house had been burnt to the ground and there were no survivors.

Haku seemed to be crying because he had his head buried in his lap. Suddenly, he stood, scaring Rin. "I'm going to my river. Go on home."

She watched him take of and she returned to the bathhouse.

* * *

No Face was sitting next to Chihiro when she woke up.

She glanced around and immediately started to get afraid.

No Face got up and went for Zeniba. She immediately ran inside the room. "Chihiro!" she cried. "Calm down. I don't want my house in flames as well."

Bad choice of words. Chihiro immediately looked at Zeniba with scared eyes. "My house? My parents?"

Zeniba hugged her. "You have a home here, don't worry."

Chihiro's eyes widened in realization. She sobbed into Zeniba's shoulder. "What's happening to me?" she choked out once she had gotten a little control of her emotions back.

Zeniba sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You remember everything about your last visit, right?"

Chihiro nodded and she pulled her hair out. "I have this still and yes." It was the hair tie that Boh and the others had made.

Zeniba nodded. "Well that visit changed you. Slowly, you have been changed into a spirit."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "W-what?"

This was so much to go through in one day. "Yes. You also have two elements."

"That explains some things. Wait a minute. Two?" she said in an even more amazed voice.

Zeniba was getting tired of nodding. "Yes. Two. How else do you think the fire traveled throughout your house? You also have wind. For these four years, the energy has been building up inside of you. Today, that power got too great for your body to withstand and I had to step in. As of now, you are a spirit."

Chihiro was stunned. "A great day for a birthday, huh?" she sarcastically said.

Zeniba stood. "Try and get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning."

Chihiro nodded and laid down. Zeniba left but she didn't go to sleep. This was too much all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro hadn't slept at all last night. She walked out of the room and saw that Zeniba was also awake.

Zeniba looked up at her. "Chihiro, did you get any sleep?"

Chihiro shook her head. "I couldn't. To much info at once."

Zeniba nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that you cannot go back to the Human World. With your power, the results could be bad."

Chihiro nodded. "I now. What can I do?"

Zeniba stood. "You have two options. You can stay here or go out on your own. Its your choice. I'll leave you to it." she walked away from the table.

Chihiro closed her eyes. She tried to decide but sleep finally decided to take over. She didn't wake until No Face accidentally dropped a plate.

He grunted an apology and walked away.

Zeniba came in and Chihiro walked over to her. "Have you made a decision?"

Chihiro nodded. "I'm going to stay here, with you."

Zeniba smiled and hugged her. "I was hoping you would choose that!" she cried.

Chihiro managed to say something. "Can't….breath."

Zeniba realized her. "I'm sorry. I'll teach you how to control your powers and how to use a familiar. This is going to be great!"

Chihiro listened to her as she rambled on and on. She had to stop her soon. "Granny?"

Zeniba immediately turned to face her. "Yes?"

Chihiro smiled. "Can I have something to eat? I'm starved!"

* * *

Two years pass

* * *

Chihiro was outside flying around on a wind when she saw her.

There was a small girl running away from some small black creatures. They creatures were gaining on her.

Chihiro flew down and summoned her small familiar dragon. The small red dragon made easy work of the creatures.

The girl was hiding behind a tree. She was scared to death.

Chihiro didn't even try to go near her. She called Kaki, her dragon, back to her and she sat on the ground. She pulled out some food and she sat it across from her, offering it to the girl.

The girl slowly started to come out of the tree. Her stomach was loudly growling.

Chihiro glanced up at the girl every so often. Kaki was begging for food and she was practically biting Chihiro's hand off each time she offered some food. The last time, Chihiro tapped her.

The girl giggled and slowly started to come out. She grabbed some food and ran back behind the tree.

Chihiro smiled. Ana looked at her curiously.

This repeated several times. Kaki was getting more curious. She flew near the food. When the girl came near again, she started to check her out. This time, she didn't run back.

Chihiro looked up and saw that it was starting to get late. She stood and sighed. "Kaki, to me." Ana flew back to her and wrapped herself around Chihiro's wrist. She concentrated and Ana became a small bracelet.

The girl looked on in amazement. She had never seen anything like this girl before.

Chihiro smiled at her. "I live in a house in a clearing just over the few hills. You can come with me if you want to." she held her hand out to the girl.

The girl smiled and took her hand.

Chihiro summoned a wind and she flew them back.

Zeniba was waiting for her outside. "I was wondering when…..who is this?" she asked.

The girl immediately hid behind Chihiro. She was scared of Zeniba.

Chihiro sent Zeniba the memory of what had happened through some magic that she had learned.

Zeniba gasped and she ran forward at the girl. She hugged the girl tightly.

The girl tried to get away at first but she soon calmed down and started crying into Zeniba's shoulder. After that, she fainted.

Chihiro went inside to start some food while Zeniba put her in Chihiro's room. Zeniba came back out and stood behind Chihiro. "What do you think?"

Chihiro sighed. "Granny, I'm not sure. I don't think that she **can** tell us anything about her."

Zeniba agreed with her. "I could tell when I hugged her. She cannot speak and she might not remember anything about herself."

"_There were some monsters chasing her._" Kaki spoke up as she pulled herself out.

Zeniba looked at Chihiro. Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I don't know how she can do that and I don't really care about it right now."

The girl walked out of the room and Ana flew over to her.

"_She says that her name is Hana but that is all she can remember._" Kaki relayed.

Chihiro looked at her familiar with amazement. "How do you know that?"

"_For some reason, she can speak in my mind, like you can._" Kaki replied.

"What did Kaki say?" Zeniba asked.

"That the girl says her name is Hana but that's all she remembers." Chihiro replied before turning back to the food.

Zeniba looked at the girl. She was very special because she could talk to someone else's familiar. "Well Hana, would you like to stay here with us?"

Hana shook her head yes. She already loved this place.

* * *

two more years pass

* * *

They found at that Hana had some skills of her own. She could make plants grow fast, meaning she might be an earth spirit, and she could also pinpoint where something was on a map by using a crystal on a string. It was called dousing, Zeniba said.

She wasn't able to speak but as time went on, she learned a few words. She could say Chi for Chihiro's name, yes, no, thanks, and please. She also got some more clothes. She was a beautiful ten year old girl. She had long black hair that she kept in a braid that was wrapped in a bun. She got her ears pierced by No Face without Zeniba knowing and she loved to wear extra large shirts with shorts underneath.

Chihiro also increased her skills. She was able to summon more than one familiar and they were all dragons that wrapped around her wrists and ankles as bracelets and anklets. She could combine each of her familiars into a large red dragon that she could ride. She still had her red girl dragon, Kaki, and she got a green girl dragon named Yochi, a silver boy name Tei, and last but not least, a blue boy name Mizu.

Zeniba thought that it was a little ironic that each of her dragons had the color of a different element and that there names meant fire, earth, air, and water. Zeniba taught each of the girls to the best of her ability. Chihiro's power was getting greater and she might not be able to teach her for much longer. Hana was good and she was just starting to learn about healing. She had to make a choice about sending the girls to Yubaba's to work and learn more. She approached Chihiro when she was meditating on her power.

Chihiro was stunned. She had been living in Swamp bottom for four years so far and she needed more training and she knew that. "Alright. I'll try it out." she agreed.

Zeniba nodded. "You are taking Hana with you. I can't keep track of her."

Chihiro nodded. This was going to be……..interesting, to say the least.

* * *

The frog that had been stuck outside today was bored out of his mind. The bathhouse had opened over an hour ago but business was slow today.

He had been dozing off against the post he was leaning against when a wind knocked him off of his feet. His eyes flew open and they grew wide.

Standing before him were two beautiful girls. One was younger and seemed hyper but she was still pretty cute. But the older girl. She had long brown hair in a messy bun that was held up with two chopsticks and little makeup. She was wearing a black sleeveless knee length kimono with a red dragon wrapping around the bottom. The girl had a silver floor length coat on over it. She was wearing a choker with a flower on it.

If he hadn't known any better, he would say that she was Chihiro all grown up. But everyone knew that she had died in a fire four years ago. He smiled at them when the got closer. "Welcome!"

They bowed in respect. The little girl smiled happily at him while the other looked lost in thought. She was pulled inside by the little girl.

He shook his head and turned back to his job, hoping that business would pick up.

* * *

Chihiro immediately pulled Hana to the front desk so she could get her set up with a room.

The person at the desk sat up. "Hello and welcome to the bathhouse. Do both of you wish to rent a room?"

Chihiro nodded. "We will be staying for at least one night. She wishes to take a bath immediately but I have some business to take care of with Yubaba. Can someone show her a bath?"

He nodded, wondering why someone like this would be talking with Yubaba. "Yes, there is. RIN! GET OVER HERE!" he shouted.

Rin stuck her head out of the hallway. "What? I'm on break!" she said through a mouth full of food.

He sighed. "I need you to show this young girl to a bath and her to an elevator."

Rin glared at him. "Yeah, right!"

Chihiro then remember the money that Zeniba had given her. She reached into on of her pockets and pulled it out. "This is for the time that we spend here."

Rin's and the guy's eyes widened. That was a lot of money. "Yes it sure will!" they said.

Rin came out and stood next to the girl. "I'll take her on, then?"

Chihiro nodded. "Wait a minute, alright?"

Rin agreed.

Chihiro put the rooms under the name Chi and they were off. They came to the elevator first.

Rin turned towards Chihiro. "Just go all the way up. I'll take care of her."

Chihiro pulled back her sleeve, revealing Kaki, who was wrapped around her wrist. She concentrated and Kaki tiredly looked at where she was. "Kaki, I want you to look after Hana, alright?" Kaki gave some clicks and grunts that meant yes. She immediately flew to Hana and wrapped herself around Hana's neck, going back to sleep. "The girl is Hana and the dragon is Kaki. Hana is not to have anything sweet, under any circumstances. Okay?"

Rin nodded. "Come on Hana. I'll show you to your bath."

They walked away and Chihiro got into the elevator. She went up to Yubaba's floor and she knocked on the door.

"Who….oh Chihiro!" she said through the door. The door flew open and Chihiro was pulled the whole way in. She landed on the carpet.

She groaned a bit as she sat up. "Didn't that happen last time?"

Yubaba was cackling. "Yes. Zeniba sent you, right?"

Chihiro stood and nodded. "Yes, me and the girl we found two years ago. She gave me this for you."

Yubaba took it and scanned over it. "Well, she wants me to teach the younger girl about healing, eh?"

Chihiro nodded. "She is very good at it. And she can be a little hard to control at times and I wanted to see the bathhouse again, so I came along."

They whould have talked more but there was a frantic knock on the door. Rin ran in, with Kaki following.

Kaki flew to Chihiro and she told her what was happening.

Hana had had some sugar and was now running around naked in a sugar high frenzy. No one could seem to stop her.

Chihiro groaned. This had only happened once before and it had taken her and Zeniba all day just to catch her. She concentrated and her other three dragons came out. "Hana is on a sugar rush and is running around naked. We need to catch her immediately. Go!" they all flew off in different directions.

Yubaba was smiling. "Learned to control it?"

Chihiro nodded and went to join the search.

* * *

A few years back, Haku had found his river in disarray. He had immediately known that it would take him about four years to make it what it once was.

He had been working on it for about two years when some humans found it. They decided to clean it up as well which made his work go faster. Soon, more people came and he had it completely finished in about three years.

Some of the people that had come went to work on finding out what his rivers name was. They did their research and found out that it was part of the Kohakunushi river, more commonly known as the Kohaku River. It was renamed and many people loved being near and in it.

Haku was partially happy. He was still very sad about losing Chihiro and he rarely talked anymore. He had many spirits living in the underground part of his river but he didn't even pay any attention to them.

He decided that it was time to revisit the bathhouse. He needed to try and relax a bit. He went into the spirit world and transformed into his dragon form.

Unfortunately, he had chosen the work day to come to the bath house.

* * *

Chihiro had found Hana trying to be corner by ten yunas, who weren't having any luck.

The frogs were also trying but they weren't much help.

Chihiro had her chance but she still got past her.

Hana saw the front door and immediately headed for it. She was about to run out when a silver tail with green fur wrapped around her. She struggled against it but Chihiro's dragons got there just then. They combined into a silver and red dragon and a blue and green dragon and also held onto her.

Chihiro came running and she gasped at the silver dragon that was standing in front of her. HAKU!

"_Do you have something to cover her with?_" he telepathically asked her.

Chihiro nodded and she pulled off her coat and wrapped it around her. "Can you get her out of here please? I need to see what damage she caused." she whispered to him.

He nodded and took off. Chihiro's dragons followed.

Chihiro turned around just in time to see Yubaba running towards the front door.

Yubaba didn't look too happy about this. "What was that about?" she snarled out.

Chihiro flinched. Her voice was pretty hard towards someone who didn't do anything. "When Hana has had any kind of sugar, this happens and she can't really control what she is doing."

Yubaba sighed. "You will have to pay for all of this."

Chihiro reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of the money she had with her. "I paid a lot of money for rooms for me and her. This is all I have left."

Rin had been nearby when Haku caught her. She had ran to get her clothes and meet him downstairs in the boiler room.

Yubaba checked with the desk man and found that it was true. "Alright, but this is not enough!"

Everyone groaned. They all knew that she just wanted more money.

"Back to work!" Yubaba cried. "You will work it off but you will not have a contract. Alright?"

Chihiro realized that she was offering this to her so she could stay while Hana was trained. She nodded. It would be great.

* * *

Haku had taken the girl to Kamaji's boiler room. He figured that Rin would bring the girl's clothes down. He was right.

Rin smiled when she saw Haku sitting down there.

Kaki, Yochi, Tei, and Mizu were laying on him and he was sitting cross legged against the spice wall. He same to be dozing a bit. He lazily looked over at her and pointed.

Hana was being held by two of Kamaji's arms.

Rin walked over and took her from him. She guarded her while putting the clothes on her. Rin then took and sat her down to try to calm her down.

Hana pouted about not being able to move around. "No, no, no!" she cried.

Rin sighed. "How about I tell you a story?"

Hana immediately quieted. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Kamaji chuckled. It was refreshing to see a young girl like her.

Rin smiled. "Alright. Once, a long time ago, there was a young boy who worked at a castle. He had no memory of who he was before he came to the castle but he didn't care. He was happy where he was and that was good enough for him."

Hana had a strange look on her face, like she was trying to remember something.

"He worked for the old hag they called a queen. She called herself very lovely but no one thought that about her. She had stringy hair and a boil on her fat face. She wore ugly clothes that she called the finest in the lands."

Hana giggled. "Blue lady! Yu-yu…" she tried to get herself to say Yubaba but she couldn't. she pouted a bit.

Everyone laughed. They all realized that she meant Yubaba. Kamaji chuckled. "Yup. that's

right."

Rin glared at him a bit. "Don't encourage that. Well, that mean lady made our young boy do all of her dirty work."

"What's the boy's name?" Haku quietly spoke up.

Rin just realized that she hadn't given him a name. "The boy, Koku, didn't mind anything that she made him do. He just wanted to have a purpose. Well, as time went on, Koku started to turned cold and hard. He wasn't happy at all. Well, one day, he went outside to walk the grounds of the castle. He was surprised when he found a unconscious young girl near the back door."

Hana gasped. She was starting to calm down and feel a little sleepy.

She wasn't the only one who was sleepy. Haku's head was starting to lean forward every so often. He would jerk it back up immediately, of course. He was exhausted. With his river and all, he rarely got a chance to rest and it was starting to wear down on him.

Rin continued. "Well, he tried to help the girl out but it got her no where. She ended up serving the queen. As Kaku became friends with her, she told him that her parents and her had been visiting when her parents disappeared. Kaku realized that the queen had done this. So he went to confront her. She denied it and she sent him on a dangerous new assignment."

"Bad lady." Hana sleepily said.

"Yeah. Well, the item he stole was cursed and he fell sick. The girl, Hichi, was very worried. So she promised that she would break the curse. She managed to and Koku got better. Both of them then challenged the lady and won. They both went running but Koku wouldn't leave the castle grounds. He said that this was all he knew and that he couldn't leave. She was heartbroken. He promised her that he would come for her someday and she held him to that promise." Rin looked down at Hana. She was fast asleep in her arms.

Kamaji had laid out a sleeping mat on the ground for her. They laid her down and Kamaji pointed at the wall.

Rin looked over and smirked. Haku was leaning over on the wall, fast asleep with the dragons still wrapped around him.

Kamaji walked over and touched his shoulder. The two dragons looked up at him and they realized that they were going to lay him down. They flew over towards Hana and split into four again. Kamaji carefully picked Haku up and laid him on another sleeping mat.

Haku turned around a bit on the mat. "Chihiro." he murmured.

Kamaji sighed. "He still thinks about her. He needs to forget about her, she's been dead for four years."

Rin sighed. "He told me her true name. I still can't….." she trailed off, trying to hide her tears.

There was a knock on the low door. It opened and Chihiro stepped through. But they didn't know that.

Rin nodded. "I got her to calm down and sleep."

Chihiro's eyes widened and she smiled. "Nice. I've been trying to be able to do that for years." she admitted.

Rin and Chihiro talked while Kamaji worked. About two hours later, Haku shot up on the mat. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"You feel asleep." Rin supplied.

He gave her a dry glare. "I can see that." he said with a yawn. "Hey, do you know if any rooms can still be rented?"

Rin shook her head. "She got the last rooms suite." she pointed at Chihiro, who introduced herself as Chi.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Perfect." he said.

Chihiro spoke up. "Well, there are three rooms and only me and Hana. You could stay in the unused room, if you want."

He nodded. "Sure. If you don't mind a moody river spirit."

Chihiro laughed. "And you had better not mind some surprises."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. Sorry about not updating sooner but my muse is running dry. I need ideas. If ya'll got any ideas please send them to me in a review or a PM and if I decide to use them, the chapter will be dedicated to you.

* * *

Haku shot up on the bed that he was in. He had just had another dream about Chihiro. He always had dreams about her disappearing into some flames but the dreams were getting worse. This time, not only had Chihiro disappeared, all of his memories of her had as well.

He sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was just starting to come up, meaning that it was still very early and no one else would be awake.

"CHI!" was yelled from the other side of the door. "CHI!"

Haku turned over on his side and put the pillow over his ear, trying to block out the sound. He realized that the small dragons from last night were with him again.

Chihiro groaned as she tried to ignore the girl who was jumping on her bed. She had wanted to sleep and it was about three in the afternoon. That was way to early. "Hana, its too early. If I let you play with Kaki, will you keep quiet?"

Hana nodded and Kaki immediately came out. They went off and Chihiro tried to fall back to sleep. But soon, she had to get up and go downstairs. She quietly slipped past Kamaji and went out into the garden. She sat down in the same place where she had sat years ago.

She thought about everything that she had been through. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized that today was the day that it had happened. Today was her eighteenth birthday. Her eyes filled with tears for her parents. She put her head on the knees and sobbed.

Haku had also gotten up. He was thinking about her again and he thought that a walk might help him clear his head. He decided to see what the gardens looked like now. He quietly slipped through the flowers when he heard it.

Someone out there was sobbing. He pushed back some plants and saw that he was near where he had helped Chihiro and given her the food. He looked for the spot and saw that the girl who had offered him the room was on the ground, sobbing. He walked quietly over to her. "Are you alright?" he quietly asked.

Chihiro jerked her head up at the sound of his voice. She hadn't even sensed him come out there. "I'm fine. What……" was all she got out before an explosion rocketed the bathhouse.

A scream that was all too familiar to Chihiro reached everyone's ears. "HANA!!" she screamed and all of her dragons came alive and combined into a purple and red dragon. They let her on and they flew off.

Haku wasn't sure what was going on or even where those dragons had come from but he didn't really care at the moment. He transformed into his dragon form and sped off after her.

Chihiro found her surrounded by the same kind of creatures that had been chasing her two years ago. She quickly and easily combined her dragons into the one large one again and she sent them at the creatures, destroying them easily.

All of the sudden, a larger creature appeared from where the others had fallen. It taunted Chihiro.

"DO NOT MESS WITH ME NOW!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as flames flew out of her body, out of control because of her emotions. The flames created a vortex and made quick work.

Haku came up behind her as she fell backwards. "What are those things?" he asked.

"We do not know. I found them trapping her before but we haven't seen them since." Chihiro managed to gasp out. It was hard to use the vortex attack without fainting. She shakily stood and walked towards Hana, who was cowering in the corner. "Hana, Hana, please come out. No one will hurt you. Please, Hana." she gently asked.

Hana looked at her with watery eyes. "CHI!" she screamed as she threw herself into Chihiro's arms. "CHI, CHI, CHI!!!!!!" she shouted hysterically.

Haku looked around and saw that some people were gathering, some in various states of dress. He lightly put his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Follow me. We need to get her inside." He pulled them down the long staircase to Kamaji's boiler room.

Kamaji was partially awake because of all the commotion. "Haku, what is going on?" he asked. He saw Chihiro holding the sobbing Hana. "Is she alright?"

Chihiro looked at him. "I'm not sure. When we found her two years ago, she was surrounded by those black creatures and couldn't speak at all. It must have something to do with her shadowed past." Chihiro explained.

Haku heard loud noises coming from upstairs. "Kamaji, keep them here. I'll go calm Yubaba down and then come to get you." he said before walking through the small tunnel.

Hana calmed down soon and collapsed into Chihiro's arms. They were down there for about an hour when Rin came down. She smiled when she saw her. "I thought that Haku might have brought you down her. Are you hungry?" she held up a tray.

Chihiro nodded and took the food. "Kaki, Yochi, Tei, Mizu, food." she whispered. Her four dragons pulled themselves apart as they came flying through the door. They immediately finished off most of the food, leaving just enough for Chihiro. Kaki secured herself around Chihiro's neck while the others became a bracelet and the anklets.

Rin looked at her in amazement. "Th-those d-dragons are yours?" she asked.

Chihiro nodded. She leaned back against the herb wall and closed her eyes for a minute. She spoke without looking at Rin. "That was an interesting story last night. Was it true?" she asked.

Rin looked at her. "You heard that?"

"I was outside the door the whole time."

Rin sighed and laughed a bit. "It was partially right. Eight years ago, a human girl managed to get in. Yubaba gave her a contract but she managed to break it. In the process, she found Haku's name and gave him his life back. She left and Haku made another deal. Yubaba searched for his river and he worked. When his river was found, he went and took me to the human world to find her but it was already to late. A fire had killed both her and her parents. Haku hasn't been the same since. None of us have."

Chihiro still had her eyes closed but her flames and wind were creating a circle above her head. "Did she look like this?" she asked as a picture of her younger self appeared in the circle. She moved and handed Hana to Kamaji.

Rin looked at the picture and was shocked to see Chihiro in her bathhouse uniform, looking small next to herself. "How…..?" Rin said as she whirled around to look at the girl behind her. Her hair was now in a long ponytail and she was smiling. "CHIHIRO!!!" she screamed, using her true name that she had learned. She threw her arms around her in tears.

Hana shot up and Kaki shrieked and flew off of Chihiro's neck. Chihiro laughed as Rin hugged her harder. "Rin, I can't breath!" she said, trying to break Rin's choke hold on her neck.

Rin pushed her backwards and stared at her as Kamaji hugged her as well. "You little dope, how could you not tell us that you were Chihiro?" she said. "How did you even survive?"

Chihiro laughed. "How about we go up to the room that Hana and I and Haku are sharing and I'll explain everything."

They went upstairs and Chihiro told her the whole story. Rin was crying again by the time that she was done. Chihiro sighed and looked out the screen door. It was night time. "Rin, could you come visit my parents graves with me?" she asked.

Rin nodded and Chihiro formed all of the dragons together and they were off.


End file.
